Child of an Angel
by Masked Mouse
Summary: Charlie and Sasha are happily married and about to have their first child. Also some old enemies to add as well. Please read and review no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Child of an Angel:

(A/N: This is my frist All dogs go to Heaven fanfic. Charlie and Sasha are happily married and about to have their first child. But also there are some enemies from the past as well to add. I don't own All dogs go to heaven characters. I do own Charlotta, Zac, Libra and Death. Please read and review no flames.

Chapter 1:

It had been a year since Charlie and Iitchy's Christmas adventure and the defeat of Belladonna. Somehow deep in Charlie's soul felt that the evil whippet was still out there somewhere plotting her revenge.

So he thought she has no control over Carface and Killer but that could mean she could find some help from another source. As he gave a stretch in the bed he shared with his newlywed wife Sasha.

He stared loving ly at her. She was still lovely as she was when they first met. She was his sole reason besides David for him to remain on earth. He would rather choose a life with her than a life in heaven with a broken heart. He nuzzled her softly. As he couldn't believe it was a few months since they were married.

It was a small gathering with a few friends which were Iitchy, his girlfriend Bess and Annabelle. It was a warm sun day as nothing could spoil their happiness. Charlie got to his feet walking down the stairs. It was quiet feeling empty since it was dark outside meaning it was the early hours of the morning.

Charlie couldn't sleep for some old reason. ''Oh come on Charlie don't get yourself spooked over things that had passed'' said Charlie thinking some fresh air would do him some good.

He went out the door to find Annabelle waiting for him. ''Annabelle what are you doing here'' asked Charlie.

''Well Charles I have come with grave news'' said Annabelle as her voice sounded sad and concern. ''Uh oh it doesn't sound to good'' said Charlie. ''You remembered Belladonna well she is back'' said Annabelle.

Charlie's mouth dropped at once. ''How can she'' said Charlie. ''An old enemy of your past is helping her they both seem to enchant the other now listen to this careful Charles in time they will have a child in years to come their son as I know it will be born of male blood will rise and help them avenge what you had done'' said Annabelle.

''Sounds like a new mission for Iitchy and I to do'' said Charlie. ''Yes but you must wait for both children of light and dark must grow first when they met the fight will start'' said Annabelle. ''Children of light and dark what are you on about'' said Charlie.

''You will know the answers in due time'' said Annabelle as she vanished from sight. He wondered who this old enemy of his was and was this son of Belladonna's he was to watch out for.

He went back up to bed as he lay beside Sasha. ''Charlie'' said Sasha's voice. ''What is it Sasha'' asked Charlie. ''I think I am feeling sick'' said Sasha. Charlie felt his heart stop in frozen horror. He wouldn't dare anything or anyone harm her she meant everything to him.

''David, David I think we need to get Sasha seen by a doctor'' yelled Charlie. So the teenage human who had taken Charlie and Sasha in rushed as soon he heard one of his friends were ill. Even if she was a dog as David got them straight to the vet's nearby as he examined the animal.

''Strange I check her for tests and she seems fine to me'' said the vet to David. ''Then why is she sick'' he asked. ''I think I know why isn't that right lucky fella'' said the vet patting Charlie happily on the head. He was confused what did he mean as he was allowed to go in and see her. ''Sasha the vet says you are alright you can leave'' said Charlie. ''Yes but still he wants me back in to see if anything is wrong'' said Sasha.

Charlie nodded as he was preparing for when that day after Annabelle's warning. He pondered either to tell her or not but he decided against himself not to tell her. He didn't want to frighten her with possible news that Belladonna might return.

As they returned home early that afternoon Charlie thought maybe he should see Iitchy but it felt best if he stayed by Sasha's side.

As the days turned into weeks as autumn was around the corner. ''Charlie I having been wondering'' said Sasha as they were resting on the grass in the warm late afternoon sun. ''Yes Sasha what'' said Charlie as he kept his eyes closed. ''That we could ever be happy'' said Sasha as her words came out sad.

''But Sasha we are we have each other, David, Iitchy, Bess, Annabelle'' said Charlie. ''That is not what I mean everytime I see couples go by with their kids like I saw Zac and his parents the other day and Libra and her mother since she is busy being a single parent since they lost her father when he got hit by that car'' said Sasha. Charlie knew now what she meant.

''If we did have a kid Sasha it probably is a late comer you know it isn't the time for it to be born yet'' said Charlie. Sasha agreed to this. ''But still it would be nice to have at least one'' said Sasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Auntumn was coming fast as the leaves blew from the trees in different colours as the wind become more wild. Charlie kept Annabella's warning close to him as he was taking his usual walk through the park with Sasha as the leaves swirl around them. He noticed how slow she was getting.

Maybe whatever happened to her on that night must had spook her or something else. ''Sasha you alright'' asked Charlie as they stop to sit by a tree. ''Of course soon we will be expecting a little arrival to the family'' said Sasha giving a wink as she licked his nose playfully.

While somewhere far away in another place flashes of sparks flew about the place in anger. ''Whatever is the matter Belladonna'' said Red who had heard the noise. ''I am sick of sitting around doing nothing I want this out of my belly at once'' she yelled. ''Calm yourself down my deadly flower it will arrive soon we will begin our planning as soon it is born'' said Red.

She knew Red was only trying to help in his own strange way. He was still the same cat Charlie had defeated with his red fur and blue robe. He had manage to bring Belladonna even himself was a bit weak from his battle.

As she cared for him as he was the only one she could both being created from the dark side. They had learned to understand the other as they grew to love the other. Which everyone would find odd him being a cat and her being a dog. But they would shake it away and punish those that question it.

That afternoon Bess had come round to see Sasha to see how she was doing with Kaira who was Libra's mother and Selene who was Zac's mother. As the four adult dogs chatted while the two small pups played along the floor.

''They are such little dears'' said Kaira who was an Alaskan hound as she wore a green sweater and brown hat that came over the right side of her head. ''Yes they are I hear you are expecting one yourself Sasha'' said Selene who was a greyhound with golden fur and dark eyes with a blue vest.

''I guess so'' said Sasha. ''You don't sound too thrilled by the news'' said Bess. ''I am it is just I am afraid it might not be born for I fear that happening'' said Sasha. ''Oh Sasha don't be so silly about that little fear'' said Selene. Sasha brighten as they were right by cheering her up.

Suddenly she fell onto the floor as something was kicking hard trying to get out. ''Kaira, Selene, Bess get Charlie I think my water has broke'' said Sasha. All three of them knew what that meant Sasha was about to give birth.

Selene rushed out to find him being the fastest as Kaira and Bess stayed by Sasha's side. Selene ran as fast as she could till she reached Charlie who was with Iitchy. ''Hey there Selene what is wrong'' said Iitchy seeing the worried look on her face.

''It is Sasha she is about to deliver your child Charlie'' said Selene. Charlie eyes went wide in shock. ''Thanks Selene take us to her I hope she hasn't started yet'' said Charlie as they ran off.

They reached the house to find Sasha with Kaira and Bess. He saw she hadn't delivered it which was luckily for he would feel bad missing out the birth of his son or daughter. ''I wanted it to wait till you came'' said Sasha in a weak voice as she gave a smile to him as he came up to her side. ''Oh right Bess you and Iitchy find some fresh towels, Selene you get the basket which is somewhere in the house'' said Kaira.

''Excuse me Miss Bossy Boots who made you in charge of my baby'' said Charlie annoyed. ''Because I am a female and females are better that taking care of pups than males'' said Kaira. Charlie gave annoyed look at her and hurt by her comment.

''Oh right Charlie you stay beside Sasha and assure her when it is coming'' said Kaira as Charlie did as he was told grumbling under his breath. As a sharp pain came through Sasha as she pushed with all her might. Then they heard some small whining.

''it is here and look isn't she is a beauty'' said Kaira. That meant to Charlie Sasha had given birth to a girl pup. As he saw in awe and loving at the tiny Irish setter with her ears, fur and tail the same colour brown as him. But he saw his wife's eyes staring from the pup.

''What you going to call her'' asked Bess as she put the pup in one of the blankets as Selene put her into the basket. ''I have the perfect name for her is it alright I name her after you Charlie'' said Sasha. Charlie didn't mind at all as he beamed at his wife and newborn.

''No I don't go ahead name her'' said Charlie. ''Then I give her the name Charlotta'' said Sasha. ''Charlotta sounds like a nice ring to it'' said Selene as everyone agreed.

While where Belladonna and Red were she gave out an angry scream. The baby was coming which delighted her. As it only lasted a few minutes then silence. As Red held a newborn kitten in his arms. It had the red fur as him with her eye colour. ''Look what evil creation we have brought into this world'' said Red. ''Yes and he needs a name that others will fear and bow down to'' said Belladonna as she knew the gender of her child. ''Then his name will be Death which he will bring the downfall of those'' said Red. ''Yes soon Death our son when you are older the first ones you will destroy will be Charlie, his family and his so called friends'' said Belladonna. As Death slept unaware of his fate to come in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It had suddenly started to rain after Charlotta and Death were both born. The tiny female pup stared out sadly as she began to whine. ''Sorry Lotta not today for going outside why not when Zac and Libra come over you can play inside I am sure you have toys that you can share with them'' said Sasha staring down at her using her nickname.

Charlotta wagged her tail happily she loved it when she met Zac and Libra for the three had became friends very quickly. As they saw the two pups coming up the path with her mothers wearing their outdoor clothes to keep warm. As Sasha let them in as Charlotta ran up to them.

''Charlotta Barkin be careful hello there Selene, Kaira be quiet Charlie has been out late seeing Annabelle for some unknown reason'' said Sasha giving a shrug. ''I swear Sasha it feels he spend more time with that angel than he does with you'' said Kaira. ''Oh Kaira don't be rude also he has other reasons like caring to Charlotta'' said Selene trying to be the peacemaker as always among the group.

Kaira made a huff as Charlotta ran up to her friends. ''Hello there Lotta want to play'' said a four year old Libra happily. ''Yes I have been waiting for week to see you two'' said Charlotta about to race out then remembered Sasha's warning.

While the three adult female dogs chatted the three tiny pups played together passing a ball to the other using their noses. Charlotta stared up at the window as she began to whimper. ''What is wrong Charlotta'' said Zac who the oldest as he was five years old. ''I want to go outside but mother is worried since it is raining have you noticed sometimes it rains then sometimes it doesn't and how thunder appears out of nowhere'' said Charlotta as she sounded more older and wiser than her juinor age was.

''You pay too much attention to the weather Lotta'' said Libra giggling at this. But Charlotta knew her finding meant something special to happen in her later life but what. ''I got an idea you two ready'' said Zac as Charlotta loved to hear his ideas they were the best. As he whispered to them as they got to tip toe sneaking out the door as they opened it a bit.

As soon they were in the garden as they laughed as they played in the rain as Charlotta stood in total silence as three drops fell on her nose. Then she felt some water splashed on her as it turned to see Libra.

The two of them laughed as Charlotta sprayed her back as she ran along the grass. As Charlotta race along the grass as she stopping catching her breath. She felt she wasn't completely alone as someone was watching her as she turned to see a red fur kitten the same age as her.

He seemed real friendly but she hadn't seen him around here as he looked new around these parts. ''Hey there I am Charlotta'' she said happily getting up on her back legs to show she meant no harm about to playfully pounce on him.

He moved backing away remembering his parents threats never to mix emotions with his goals which he was taught during his two years. ''What is the matter can you speak'' asked Charlotta. He nodded at her question. ''Then what is your name'' asked Charlotta repeating the question.

''It is Death I better be going'' said Death turning to walk away. ''Why is your mother calling you'' asked Charlotta. ''No well you see my parents don't know I am here'' said Death lowering his head ready to run. But he heard no laugh came out of her mouth.

Charlotta thought the name sounded interesting as she jumped onto top of him as the two wrestled as she pinned him to the ground. ''Tag I win'' said Charlotta then she saw the confused look on his face. ''Oh you don't how to play tag'' said Charlotta. ''No one taught me how to play it'' said Death. Charlotta felt sad for him.

As she tried to teach him tag as the both played playfully unaware of the time that went by. While Belladonna and Red had noticed their child's disappearance. ''Where has that boy got to he should know his training is the most important thing'' said Red. ''We will find him Red you know Death isn't capable of wandering off that far'' said Belladonna. Then their ears pricked up to hear the sound of laughter.

That same moment Libra and Zac entered the house without Charlotta wondering what had kept her behind. As they trailed some mud that got caught on their paws onto the clean floor. ''Oh you naughty pups look at the state of you'' said Kaira annoyed as they lowered their heads.

Sasha noticed one of them was missing. ''Where is Charlotta'' said Sasha in a worried tone. ''We don't know we were playing with her when she wandered off by herself'' said Libra cutting herself off. ''Oh no I hope nothing has happened to her'' said Sasha as she went to get Charlie knowing she might need her husband's help on this one.

As both Death and Charlotta played together as they didn't noticed the pair of eyes staring out at them from the grass. As Death went into the grass as Charlotta began to follow him. But she was stopped when Red blocked her path giving a loud fearful hiss at her. That moment Charlie and Sasha entered the the garden as Sasha got Charlotta between her legs to keep her away from any harm.

''Well, well look who is back'' said Charlie glowering at them. ''Wait you know these two'' asked Selene. ''Yes this is Belladonna and Red I thought we saw the last of you'' said Sasha. ''It is so good to see you again Sasha have you met our son Death'' said Belladonna sounding the best of a proud mother she could to her offspring.

Charlie stared in horror at the kitthen then down to his child as the words Annabelle had told him. A child of good and evil will be born at the same time he thought it has happened she was talking about Charlotta and Death but what path lies for the two of them.

He shook this off trying to compose himself as he turned his back angrily as he picked Charlotta up by the scruff of her neck. ''Oh Charlie this war is only begun'' said Red as he looked into Charlotta's eyes as her heart froze in terror at the sight of him. As Belladonna picked up Death by the back of his neck as well as they parted. ''Goodbye'' said Charlotta as she whispered softly to Death till he was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When they arrived home Red dropped his son onto the floor. ''Where had you gone off to Death did your mother and I not told you that you teaching into power is important than anything'' he yelled at him. ''Yes father it is but she seemed well nice and I saw no wrong in playing with her'' said Death in a low voice lowering his head.

He hated it when his parents got angry either it was a telling off and a huge lecture which he heard all the time or they would used their powers to frighten him into not doing it. He was unsure which one his parents would use. ''What your father is saying Death friendship is no more than a mere emotion that you can't use in life so it best to forget it'' said Belladonna.

Death nodded to show his mother he understood them both. ''Good now we begin your teaching Death in years to come for you see your birth was a special one for when it comes the time of the days of light to end and for the days of darkness and peril begin'' said Red. ''I know father'' said Death. ''Death don't cut in when your father is speaking'' said Belladonna.

''Yes but to make that happen three things that are lost to this day must be found the crown of dark desire, the staff of awakening evil and the book of recreation'' said Red as he used his powers to show Death three strange objects.

First one was a dark blue crown with the top shaped like sharp thorns pressed together to form a strange symbol, second was a dark green staff with a purple jewel and finally a black leather bound book. ''Once these three things are found they must be used in the order the crown for the one your dark heart desires must wear for that is how it is done and the staff and book are yours to use for in the book is a ritual passed down through the years'' said Red.

''This that how you and mother done it'' asked Death curiously. ''No for you see these items were still lost to this day for we couldn't trace them but maybe you can Death but listen this is the important part when you say it then the angel will fall'' said Red.

Death was confused he knew well what an angel was he heard his parents talk about them all the time. But why did his mother mention only one angel. ''What does that mean'' asked Death. ''I think one of those angels whose destiny it is to stop you'' said Red. While Charlie and Sasha walked in silence with Charlotta trailing behind them sadly.

She guessed they were mad with her right this moment for what she had done. She gave a small whimper. ''Charlotta don't look at me like that'' said Charlie as he turned round staring angrily at her. But ti seemed when he looked into those smale green eyes of Sasha it made him melt for it felt his anger for his child had gone away like snow. ''Now Charlotta you know we are only angry because we worry about you that is all'' said Sasha as she couldn't hold a grudge against her daughter as well.

''I know father who was those two you were talking and how come they knew you'' asked Charlotta. Charlie and Sasha stared at each other for a moment thinking of how to tell her. ''You see Charlotta when you mother and I were around there were some bad people well dogs I should say'' said Charlie trying to find the words to say. ''And don't forget a demon cat'' said Sasha. ''Yes Sasha I am getting to that point that is why Charlotta you must stay away from them it is dangerous to mix with them'' said Charlie. Charlotta nodded as that moment a bright light appeared before them.

''Annabelle is here'' said Charlotta happily wagging her tail. For when Charlotta was born Charlie and Sasha had made Annabelle her godmother becuase she would always look down and watch over the child. ''Look there little Charlotta, evening Sasha, Charles we need to talk'' said Annabelle. That sounded like she hadn't come for any chat or catch up on things as she had a serious look on her face. ''Sounds like my cue Sasha will you take -'' said Charlie. ''Charlotta home'' said Sasha cutting him off knowing what he was about to say as she pulled the pup forward after Charlotta said her farewells to Annabelle.

''She is a delight to have around'' said Annabelle happily. ''Yeah Charlotta means everything to me and Sasha'' said Charlie. ''I expected you had met my cousin'' said Annabele. Charlie he knew she meant Belladonna. He didn't know why the two fell out or how she had gone to the dark side while Annabelle stayed true to the good side. ''Yeah Belladoona she is back and she has brought Red along with her and some kitten with them'' said Charlie. Annabelle's face fell as it become mere serious. ''Beware Charles for in years to come that kitten Death which is his name will grow and might bestow the evil in his heart the same way his parents which meant he might come after Charlotta'' said Annabelle. Charlie fell open mouth at this in shock. Then he growled angrily.

''He dare try anything on her and he has me to deal with'' said Charlie. ''Very noble Charles no Charlotta must fight her battle herself for I fear they are after the three missing items that will cause this world into chaos'' said Annabelle. Charlie was confushed he had heard and seen any things in his time but he wondered what she meant.

''The crown of dark desire, the staff of awakening evil and the book of recreation once all these are found and in the wrong hands there is no telling what will happen'' said Annabelle in a worried tone of voice.

Charlie knew Annabelle was right on this. ''Then what you want Iitchy and me to start searching for these three things before they do'' said Charlie. ''No for you see only Death and one to defeat him the angel to save us from this dark path will be the only ones to do so'' said Annabelle. ''So we have to wait years later for some dog angel to appear to stop him'' said Charlie. ''Not exactly Charles the angel is with you for there was a reason Charlotta was born'' said Annabelle. Charlie gasped he had almost forgot the angel he became when he had died that night. Which meant years from now Death and Charlotta will meet again. ''Yes but don't worry when she is old enough I will come by from time to time to train her myself but I fear I come with more bad news Charlotta must make a powerful price to rid the world of their dark power'' said Annabelle. Charlie nodded sadly he knew that meant in order for Charlotta to become a full angel she must face when the time came for her to die. Charlie tried to be strong knowing now he must be prepared for when it came.

''But for now we must not worry for Charlotta is too young to think such things she must enjoy life the way any puppy should'' said Annabelle as a smile appeared on her face. Then in a flash she disappeared the same way she appeared. Charlie left the spot as rain started to pour down more heavily as somehow it knew the sadness about to embrace his fmaily. He made his way into the house as his fur got wet when he entered to find Sasha waiting for him. He noticed Selene and Kaira had left with Zac and Libra. He wondered if they found out too what was to become of Charlotta. ''Charlie what was it Annabelle needed to speak to you about'' asked Sasha as he nuzzle her.

''Where is Charlotta'' asked Charlie as he was going to tell her but waited till their daughter ws out of earshot. ''David is feeding her at the moment'' said Sasha as Charlie told her what he was told. ''So that guess is another adventure for us guess Charlotta was more like you than you thought'' said Sasha. ''Sasha'' said Charlie taring at her.

''Well it is true you both are clever in your own street wise way, kind for you have a heart of gold Charlie, you and Iitchy always find a way to get through to the other even if sometimes it ends up wrong at the start and she has a special reason in life as you have'' said Sasha. ''But Sasha what if Charlotta goes down the same road I did I can't let her do that and feel I should be blamed for it'' said Charlie. ''She won't Charlie she has you, me, Iitchy, Bess, Zac, Libra, Selene, Kaira and Annabelle to watch out for her and I know she will follow a different path'' said Sasha sternly.

Charlie knew he couldn't argue with her when Sasha was mad like that. So the conservation was dropped as Charlotta entered the room as she played at her parents feet. Charlie thought how cute she looked doing it. But in the back of his mind he was thinking of how could someone as loveable as Charlotaa hold a destiny to change the world and her whole life.

(A/N: Sorry readers this is the end of Child of an Angel. So I guess you have unanswered questions till Kiss of Death when the adventure continues.)


End file.
